The Veiled Chance
by Lord worth
Summary: Harry is 'defeated' by voldemort .Then is thrown in the veil by voldemort and his death eaters. Meets fate who gives him a new chance to life by trowing him in a alternate dimension where things are different read to find out about harry's new intresting adventure. ABANDONED AND ADOPTED BY tonkslover94
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author**_

**Authors' Note**: _this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me n my grammar (_

As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year

**Changes are as follows:**

Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy

Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency

The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him

In this story she doesn't lie n tells the truth to voldemort

* * *

**THE VEILED CHANCE**

* * *

**Prologue**

(harry potter book 7) "You," said Voldemort, and there was a bang and a small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Harry did not know who had been sent to verify. He could only lie there, with his heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined, but at the same time nothing, small comfort through it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching him, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan . . . .

Hands, softer than he had been expecting, touched Harry's face, and felt his heart. He could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?"

The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from his ear, her head bent so low that her long hair shielded his face from the onlookers.

"Yes," he breathed back.

He felt the hand on his chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up.(cannon over)

"He is still alive! Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers. Harry was stunned by this then a red beam of light headed towards him and he new no more..

When he woke up he saw darkness around him he blinked a few times now he could see he was in a dark room filled with death eaters and voldemort in the middle .

"Hello Harry potter" said voldemort when he saw harry was awake."Its seems that our hero has awaken to join our celebration". "As u can see my friends the light side had lost at last" he said pointing at a direction. When harry saw where he was pointing he almost lost it thre were all dead bodies of his friends lupin,tonks,even their son teddy,the weasleys,hermione and the rest of the order.

"As you harry potter are my biggest and last torn to me and you are dieing my normal method i have decided a special way to die"said Voldemort pointing his hand in a direction .when Harry saw were he was pointing his face become pale now he new where he was. He was in the veil room of department of Mystery.

"Now my friends lets say good bye to harry potter the chosen one"saying this voldemort as well as his death eaters started pair of hands roughly grabbed him and started dragging him forward he saw Malfoy sr., Dolohov were the one dragging him and before he could say or do anything they threw him in the veil the last thing he heard was the laughs of voldemort and death eater.

* * *

**hello all I m new to fanfiction so please review and give suggestions please..**.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Fate

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author**

**Authors' Note**: this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me n my grammar and vocab :)

As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year

**Changes are as follows:**

Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy

Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency

The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him

In this story she does' nt lie n tells the truth to voldemort

* * *

**Meeting Fate**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes it was dark he blinked few times and it become to was in a big room with golden walls the room was glowing with light.

"Where am i,is this after life then where are my friends and family?"thought Harry

"This is not after life but a place between after life and human life Harry potter"came a voice .When harry turned towards a voice he saw a woman like creature(she had wings in back and was glowing in gold light).

"Who are you?" demanded Harry

"I am Harry potter what you humans call fate or destiny"said the newly named fate.

"Huh,so you fate then why i m not with my friends and family?"asked had thought he would meet Dumbledore again but well ...

"You are not in after life as i fate want you to thank you on behalf of death as well as me as well as give you a new chance to life to start over and some gifts"said was shocked no that was a understatement he was beyond shock why was fate offering him a new chance and must had reading his mind as she spoke "Horcrux, they are against our law you harry potter destroyed them that is why i want to give you chance,a chance to start a new life in an parallel universe so that u can go to school again and live a life as you wish".Harry was dumbfounded parallel universe he never believed them.

"But what about me of that universe he will still be boy who lived right?" Harry asked .

"No Harry Potter the harry potter in this world is not boy who lived neville longbottom is you will be joining the world in summer of 1994 all the paper work,money,results will be dealt with but i warn u do not change the major events happening this year drastically you can make minor changes and even help if you want"stated Fate

"What but i have accepted it"stated Harry."But you are thinking about it"said Fate smiling.

Harry was thinking he could met his family and friends sure he wont be their harry to them but still.. He could even help Neville thus thinking this he accepted.

"Your name will be Hardian Evans you will be pureblood your parents died when u were young in some death eater raid you were raised by your godfather who trained you in magic and he died when u were 16 since then u were traveling around world to learn more magic"said Fate in a monotone.

Harry thought that some part of it was true as he had indeed be traveling around in search of horcrux.

"So now time for my gifts which i m going to give you"said Fate thought fate sure likes giving gifts as she was acting like Christmas has come early his musing was int reputed by fates voice"My first gift will be that you will retain your parseltongue ability second Neville wont be a hocrux but will still have connection with voldemort and his parseltongue ability third here this ring will be your family heirloom but it will give you ability of doing wandless magic no one would be able to take one of the hallows this gift is from death"said fate Harry was rather dumbfounded he was looking the ring it was made up os silver with a green stone stuck on it when he took the and wore it he felt like someone had drop a bucket of cold water on him he shivered a little bit he again saw the ring he saw an EV engraved on the green stone indicating then spoke to fate "hmm about the hallow i think i would like the my fathers cloak you know so that i can have something to remember of him and my friends all the time we used the cloak"he added still had fond memories of his time with his looked at him for few seconds after speaking"wise choice and best of luck Harry Potter".she muttered something and a white ball made of light appear she threw the ball of light at him and before say anything or ask any question a felt a familiar tug in his nevel like a portkey and he blackout.

* * *

**Please some review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Entering A New World

**Disclaimer**: This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author

**Authors' Note**: this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me and my grammar and vocab (

As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year

**Changes are as follows**:

Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy

Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency

The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him

In this story she does' nt lie n tells the truth to voldemort

Thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited, or read this story and **thank u for my first review**

**Please review more and I will try to update chapters daily or atleast alternate days for first few chapters so please review**

* * *

**Entering A New World**

* * *

When Harry woke up he saw he was face down on ground he got up and started observing his surroundings .He was confused were he was and what was he doing all his thoughts hit him like a train falling through veil,meeting fate,second chance, remembering all this he sat on took a deep breath to calm him

He came to conclusion that he was in a parallel universe and he was on his own.

He saw that he was in middle of the field were the world cup had taken place.

"Hmm that means the world cup has not yet taken place"he thought.

While he was getting up his leg hit something he saw that it was a big trunk feeling surprised he fired all the detection spell he knew on the trunk(wandlessly as he dint have a wand but had the ring given by fate) to check it was cursed or not but nothing indicated that it was cursed so he cautiously opened the was again surprised to see all kind of muggle and non muggle clothes there were also a stash of papers he took them and started skimming trough them first was his birth certificate

**Name**: Hardian James Evans

**Birth Date:**31/7/1976

**Father name:** James Evans

**Mother name**:Rose Evans nee Jones

He stooped reading and saw the next papers they were his OWLS results

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

Pass Grades:

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

Fail Grades**:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**Har****dian**** James ****Evans**** has achieved:**

**Ancient Runes**: O

**Arthimacy:**E

**Astronomy**: A

**Care of Magical Creatures:** E

**Charms:** O

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**: O

**Herbology**: E

**History of Magic**: E

**Potions**: O

**Transfiguration:** O

**Outstanding (O)=5**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)=4**

**Acceptable (A)=1**

**Poor (P)=0**

**Dreadful (D)=0**

**Troll (T)=0**

******Total OWLs=10**

Congratulation

The next papers were his NEWT results

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test **

Pass Grades:

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

Fail Grades**:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**Har****dian**** James ****Evans**** has achieved:**

**Ancient Runes**: O

**Charms:** O

**Defense Against the Dark Arts**: O

**Herbology**: E

**Potions**: O

**Transfiguration:** O

**Outstanding (O)=5**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)=1**

**Acceptable (A)=0**

**Poor (P)=0**

**Dreadful (D)=0**

**Troll (T)=0**

**Total NEWTs=6**

Congratulation

Harry was happy to see the results he knew that he could easily achieve this results because of his extensive training. Still it felt good to see them.

Now that excitement had worn out after some time he was feeling very observed that he was already exhausted because of his time traveling journey and he also found that by using wandless magic he gets more drain.

He saw the the sky darkening indicating evening he thought he needed some food and some sleep he thought that can plan latter about his life,job,mission etc.

So with a sigh and one last wave of his hand he shrunk his trunk kept it in his pocket and apparated to his next destination Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**I know this was short i will try to make the next chapter more lengthy n hopefully mere longer **

**And please review tats all I want lol :p**


	4. Leaky Cauldron,Wand,Goblins and Phoenix

_**IMPOTANT NOTE**_: _From next chapter onwards **I will be calling 18yrs old harry HARDIAN and 14yr old Harry HARRY **_

_**Disclaimer**_: _This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author_

_**Authors' Note**_: _this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me and my grammar and vocab (_

_As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year_

_**Changes are as follows**_:

_Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy_

_Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency_

_The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him_

_In this story she does' nt lie n tells the truth to voldemort_

_Thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited, read or reviewed this story_

_Please review more and I will try to update chapters daily or atleast alternate days for first few chapters so please review_

* * *

**Leaky Cauldron,Wand,Goblins and Phoenix**

* * *

Harry apparated to street near leaky cauldron he saw the building by the corner then entered it.

He was greeted by the same old,dingy restaurant .

He passed some old people drinking and a women smoking a pipe(was she a hag?) while he was making his way to the counter.

At the counter he was greeted by the same old Tom

"Hello there young man I am Tom what can i do for you?"greeted Tom pleasantly.

"Ah my name is Hadrian Evans I have traveled a lot and would need a room for a night and may be for few more days"replied Harry ."Of course of course here Mr. Evans call me Tom room 213 is free for ya ,do you need anything to eat?"asked Tom

"yes Tom please send todays special to my room and please call me Hardian Mr Evans was my father"replied harry. Saying this he paid tom(he had a money bag and key of his account in his trunk which was given to him by fate) .He liked tom he always pleasant to him.

After finding his room he took out his trunk kept it beside his table and he retired to his bed and slept .He was too damm tired.

The next day he woke up around 11 .He was feeling refreshed due his good night sleep .After

Freshning up he pondered what to do then decided to look at the papers he had left so he enlarged his trunk and took out the unread papers

He saw that it was letter which was left unread he opened ie and started reading,

It read

To Hardian Evans,

To Mr Hardian Evans this letter letter is to notify you that you have been selected for the auror training have been selected on you are performance and result(OWLS and NEWTs).Therefore you are invited to attend the training program conducted at ministry on 2nd July at 11:10 SHARP.

Sincerely,

Amelia Bones.

Head of Law And Enforcement Department.

" Wow" was all Harry thought .

He dint knew that should he be angry at Fate for choosing his job or Thanking her as he dint need to search for a good job now. He decided the later as he always wanted to be an auror and it also suited with his plan of helping Neville and bloody hell it was going to be tough as he heard that auror training programs very tough and july 2nd was tomorrow.

Well he just hoped he was ready and he dint make a fool of him tomorrow.

He thought he would need a wand and he should probably check with gringots also.

With that taught in mind he went down to have breakfast.

* * *

After having Breakfast and Thanking Tom he went into diagon alley .During his walk till Ollivanders he was happy to note that there were people all happily shopping and chatting and the atmosphere was also joyous not gloomy like in his old world.

He stoped in front of Ollivanders Peered at it sign for seconds Ollivanders makers of fine wands since 352 he entered the shop a small ding sounded.

After Few seconds a voice came from his back "Hello there Mr..".

Harry whirled around and came Face face to Mr Ollivanders

Ollivanders repeated,"Mr.."

"H-hi, I was just- erm- well, I need a new wand, my other one is broken, so I was wondering-wanting to buy one here…," Harry trailed off, lamely.

Olivander nodded and squinted his eyes at him, before moving to the back of the store to collect his magical tape measure, "Hmm. Yes, yes it isn't wise to be walking around without a wand nowadays, but don't worry, I am sure we can find you a wand which will suit you perfectly." When he came back to stand in front of Harry, he regarded him shrewdly, "I don't think I remember selling you a wand here before Mr…?"

"Evans,Hardian Evans and no, I've been using my father's old wand so I didn't buy one from here." He lied smoothly. He nodded again and the magical tape started taking measurements of its own accord.

"Ah, yes that makes sense, otherwise I would have recognized you because," He suddenly frowned. "Your father's old wand you say? And did it work to it's full potential for you?

"Err – it was okay, I guess…" Harry said nervously

"In my opinion, Mr Evans you will always get the best results from your own wand. One that is suited specifically to you. Of course, there may be many wands that are suited to one person's performance or there may only be one. It depends on the power and compatibility of the wizard. The wand chooses the wizard Mr Evans, never forget that." He added wisely. The magical tape stopped and set it self on the counter. Mr Olivander now walked over to the small boxes at the front of the store and picked up around ten and brought them around to Harry. "Now let's see, try this one. 12 inches and maple, unicorn hair. Give it a wave." Just as he was about to wave it, Mr Olivander snatched it out his hand and quickly thrust another one in to his palm.

"11 inches and rosewood, Dragon Heartstring." He snatched that one out of his hand as well and if Harry hadn't gone through this process before he would have been confused and a little annoyed as to why he kept getting the wand snatched out of his hand.

This process went on for another fifteen minutes, during which Mr Olivander had thrusted about twenty wands at him before declaring them unsuitable. After pondering a particular wand for a certain length of time, he handed it to Harry, almost hesitantly,"12 and a half inches and it has combination of woods, holly and yew... Its core is a single tail feather of an very ancient phoenix"

He talked very slowly, looking at the wand warily. Harry could understand why. It wasn't often a wand had a combination of woods and that, combined with an extremely rare magical core made the wand very special and not to mention powerful. He significance of the material wasn't lost on him either.

As soon Harry touched it, he felt a charge go through his body, his magic tingled, making it more focused and a white translucent aura glowed briefly around him. Olivander's eyes gleamed with fascination, "Very interesting…That wand in your hand is no ordinary wand Mr Evans and unless I am mistaken, it has chosen you as its master."

Harry swallowed and looked back down. He could practically feel the power radiating from it; it suited him much better than his old phoenix wand. "Th-Thank you, how much will that cost?" Harry managed to get out, still staring at the magical instrument in awe. After he had paid ten galleons for his wand, he made his way outside again, bursting with anticipation to try his new wand out. He started walking down the street towards gringotts his mind in a daze..

* * *

After reaching the bank he went inside. As usual, the goblins that guarded the front door left Harry alone and he passed inside. Harry had not had many opportunities to visit Gringotts in either the future or the past. He admired the interior architecture as he waited in line to see a teller and wondered if the goblins did their own building or had hired some other magical creature. Harry couldn't imagine them hiring witches or wizards if they didn't have to.

It was soon Harry's turn to see a teller. He stepped up to the window. "Good morning," he said, feeling a little nervous.

The goblin arched what passed as an eyebrow, "What is it you want?"

Harry set his gringotts key at the counter"I need so see my account "

The goblin stared at Harry for a moment,then stared the key noted its no. On the registor then asked "Would you like to visit your main vault also?"

"I have 2 vaults?" asked Harry startled.

"Yes this key is of your supply vault you also have and main family vault which as the head of the house only you can open" answered the goblin

Harry was shocked then a mental image of fate smiling at him came to his understood it must be fates gift .he mentally thanked her and turned his attention towards the goblin."very well i would like to visit my main vault but may i know how much money is there in my smaller vault?" he asked the goblin

"Very well" the goblin said .he took out a some sheets and the said"you have 10 lakh galleons, 200,000 sickless and 50000 knuts in your supply(smaller) account"

"Wow" Harry thought but then thought he should have expected this.

He then asked "Can i know of some ways in which i can take money out of my account without coming to the bank again and again"

The goblin squinted his eyes at Harry and then took out an pouch and a small notepad like book and said "This pouch directly connected to your supply(small) account you can directly take out money from it but if you want to withdraw lakhs of galleons then write on this notepad the amount and sign it only you can with your free will be able to withdraw from the pouch and write in notepad .Now would you like to visit your vault ?"

Harry listened to the goblin and then nodded.

"Goldnar"shouted the sitting goblin the another goblin emerged there "Take Mr Evans to the Evans main vault" he told Goldnar.

Harry followed Goldnar through the stairs then sat on cart with him. They travelled for a long time and very deep as Evans main vault was a big vault and must be very deep.

The cart came to a halt and they both got down .Harry saw his vault its entrance was also engraved with a big EV ."Very well. We'll need a blood sample," the goblin announced.

Having expected this, Harry held out a finger. Goldnar was deft and soon had a sample of Harry's blood on a special parchment. The blood sank in and writing appeared. The goblin read the writing."All seem to be in order , now just press your hand on gate an enter the vault"said Goldnar

Harry did as he was told and soon the gate opened and he was inside the vault was simply marvelous it was big no he thought very very big it consists billions of gold ,silver and gold coins he went more inside he found a small library of old books of spells runes etc .he thought of taking them with him so he took out his new wand.

As Harry drew his new wand, his magic tingled again, electrical sparks charging through his body. His magic had never felt more honed, more powerful. It was like the first time he wore glasses, as if he was seeing the world clearly for the very first time, viewing everything with a remarkable clarity.

He started sinking all the books an took them.

He also saw many swords and blades in the attention was drawn to a lone sword which was kept aside the was a small sigh board beside it it read

This Sword is known as grim sword it deflects all the known curses even the killing curse if fired at it it also becomes invisible to others eyes except the sword owners it can be only seen by others if the owner wishes it too or it is being used it is extremely light weight when kept in its case(sheath).

Harry was amazes by this sword he took it and it miraculously adjusted itself to his waist and become invisible but he noted he could feel the sword.

He took a last look at his vault and went outside where Goldnar was waiting for him.

When Goldnar saw him he said"A huge vault like this requires an accountant its job is to see the interest and shares of wand is well kept I am the old accountant of the Evans vault if you want as the head of the family can change the accountant" said Goldnar with a tiny emotion of dread in his voice.

Harry looked at the goblin and after some time replied"No Goldnar you can still be my accountant if you want i hope i can trust you and gringotts with my money".

"Yes off course you can trust gringotts and I would love to continue as your accountant"replied that Harry and Goldnar went to the main lobby .

Once there he went to the contract goblin as he needed new house .he then aftr that went to see different manors,flats with goblins and their agents at last he selected a mediun not very huge well furnished manor just a little outside London and a well furnished a Row house near Hogsmeade .

He paid for the stong goblin wards around his houses and also added his wards around them and even put the fedilius charm on his house near Hogsmeade with him as the secret keeper.

At last he buyed two House elf from gringotts and bound them to him he kept the House elf named Honky in his house near Hogsmeade and kindly ordered her to take care of the house and kept the other house elf LAN in his manor near Londan and ordered him the same as that he went to leaky cauldron for his dinner and last night sleep.

* * *

After having dinned at leaky as he was resting in his room there was a Flash of light .

Harry went to the source of light with his wand raised when he went near it and was astonished to find a small red and golden bird a Phoenix.

"Fawkes"he yelled .But the bird sqwaked at him him as if telling he was wrong .And indeed it was different there was a lightning shape blue sign on its thinking about his lightning his he tried to feel it on his forehead with his hands only to find out that it had disappeared at that time agin an image of fate smiling and nodding his head came to his mind.

So Harry understood that fate must have erased his scar and also this phoenix must be also her gift .

"So your mine?"he asked the phoenix to confirm it. The phoenix thrilled as if agreeing.

"hmm lets see so what should we name you?" he thought for a few moments then said "how about Hedwig it was name of my old owl and a dear friend who died for me so what say?"

The phoenix thrilled and snuggled his small head on his hand as if accepting its new name

"So you like it?"the phoenix thrilled again.

"Well welcome to my life hedwig, you know i am really tired and i have a big day tomorow with my auror program and all so good night"harry said while adjusting in his bed and closing his eyes and drifting in sleep.

Indeed tomorrow would be a long and important day.

* * *

**More interesting and longer chapter with total words 2800(almost 3k words) as promised and that also within a day can't believe it(I myself am surprised lol).**

** So how is it ,like it or thank you all for reviews.**

**Please review more...**


	5. Auror Program And Familiar Faces

**IMPOTANT NOTE**: _From now on_ **I will be calling 18yrs old harry HARDIAN and 14yr old Harry HARRY **

**Disclaimer**: _This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author_

**Authors' Note**: _this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me and my grammar and vocab (_

_As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year_

**Changes are as follows:**

_Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy_

_Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency_

_The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him_

_In this story she does' nt lie n tells the truth to voldemort_

_Thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited, read or reviewed this story_

* * *

**Auror Program And Familiar Faces**

* * *

Hardian Evans got up from his bed in Leaky cauldron .He was awakened by some urgent chirping from his side .

He saw that that it was 10am .he immediately got up as he had his first auror class in 1 hr .

He had a bath and went down fast to have his breakfast while bidding good bye to had a hurried breakfast said good bye to Tom as he wont be coming back to Leaky would either go to his manor or cottage near Hogsmeade he knew that Hedwig would know where he was and come to him and with that he went out and apparated near an alley near the phone booth which was the entrance for the Ministry of magic.

* * *

He went inside from the booth and saw the atrium was the same as his fifth year ,he got checked his wand and went to auror department by left .

He asked the desk lady for the room of auror program and went there inside.

He saw there were many people both men and women standing some leaning against the wall etc .he saw that it was still 10:58 .

"_Shoot_"he thought he was almost just hoped nobody saw him.

At sharp 11 the door banged open and an old man entered the room limping a little. Hardian was totally shocked to see him.

Because it was non another than Alaster 'mad-eye' Moody standing there and looking at them ..At once the room become silent.

"Welcome Trainees," Moody's loud voice boomed; every recruit there could hear it, even without the aid of a charm, "My name is Alastor Moody. I will be training you lot to become successful Aurors. Only those capable of passing my training will be allowed to go on. Don't beg if you fail. If you fail there is a reason for it, that reason is that you would not survive field work. Look to the left of you and look to the right and say goodbye to one of them; of the one hundred trainees here today only about fifty will pass basic training ." The girl to the left snidely bid him adieu, he didn't respond, didn't even look at her.

Hardian stood stock still and let his dark eyes follow Moody back and forth across the room while his face remained forward and impassive. Moody began to weave in between the four equal rows, correcting stance here and there. He was in the last row, on the far corner. One recruit, a sandy haired boy, was told that for every word he continued to whisper to his friend represented how the chance of him making it through training was falling further and further; the boy blushed and mumbled an apology. Moody mocked him a bit for being a child; here they were to become Men and Woman.

Moody reached him at last. "And what's your name, boy?"

"Hardian Evans, sir," he replied, his voice was soft but it carried.

"Just reached on the nick of time today, recruit? Spending too much time on your hair was your problem," Moody put in snidely, he didn't rise to the bait but continued to stare ahead while his teacher surveyed his hair "We need dependable people in the Auror department. You realize people die for simple mistakes such as coming late, do you not?" Moody's voice carried too.

It was probably a rhetorical question, most of it was. It was to make the cry babies go home early, keep the tough people who knew how to play grown-up, who knew they did not have their parents anymore to come to their rescue, who knew their mistakes rested in their small, pudgy hands. The rest would go home, they were the lucky ones. He answered the question anyways, pulling his eyes from the front of the room to meet Moody's "Yes, I know." Moody looked annoyed for a moment, his normal eye staring into Hardian's green ones while his magical eye swirled wildly. Other recruits he would drive for mistakes such as these, especially early on when he needed to make an impression. But there was something about Hardian Evans that lead Moody to simply give an irritated _humph,_ before turning sharply on his heel and heading back for the front of the room. Ah well, he could always kill the little blighter later if he caused any more problems.

"Helping me here for at least the your training will be Auror Captain Kingsley Shaklebolt-" Kingsley stepped in from the other room and went to stand by Moody. He looked much like Hardian had remembered him, tall, black and bald with a stocky frame, but there were fewer lines around his face. Moody looked younger too, for that matter, a little less scared with a little more nose than he had had the first time he had met him.

There were scattered claps welcoming the new teachers in.

* * *

Seven more Junior Aurors were introduced as well, though it was explained that they would cycle out every week, with one exception. Hardian got the impression that this was sort of considered the Bitch Shift for most of the lot, and that all of them would prefer to be elsewhere, even if elsewhere meant filing paper work.

"We'll start this week off with some basic physical training, because we won't be able to even begin working on your pathetic magical capabilities if you still have that baby fat slowing you down," Alastor was booming again. "Form a line by that booth and we'll hand out your group assignments." The effect was instantaneous. Everyone began jockeying for the best spot in line, some even cutting up ahead with their buddies, much like teenagers at a lunch line. Hardian hung back, he wasn't in the mood to deal with these people, he wouldn't even be here in the first place but he had heard that Moody and Shaklebolt were doing this years training program and he could use the experience, he would need it, besides, he wasn't quite sure what else there was that he should do.

The system for dividing the class into teams consisted of handing out different colored shirts randomly; there were ten colors—red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, pink, white, black and brown—and there were ten people in each of them. The two Senior Officers tried to split up friends as much as possible, they needed competitors to push each other, not cliques to coddle. Alastor saved him a green shirt and threw it at him, calling him a pretty boy . Hardian simply nodded at him. All the recruits took off the shirts they were wearing, girls included , and switch it out with the ones they had just received. The shirts they removed were thrown into a pile in the corner to be retrieved before they left at the end of the day.

All of the Aurors took a group and grabbed a Portkey which transported them to separate training grounds. Moody stuck with Hardian and the sandy haired boy, who was also in the Green Group, and held an old cup out for all of them to grab. Evans wished three things simultaneously, that it wasn't a Portkey, that it wasn't with Moody and that it wasn't a cup, all of which resulted in one bad memory. "Touch the damn cup, Boy," Moody growled, and Hardian reluctantly touched the pad of one finger the handle. There was a sharp pull from behind his navel and he found himself swirling around and wishing one final thing- that he had gotten a hang of landing on his feet with these damn things.

By the time the team broke up to return to the mess hall for lunch, Hardian was in a foul mood. He grabbed a tray and loaded it up with a thick soup, a roll of bread and a banana before making his way over to an unoccupied corner. He sat down and began to swish his bread in his soup and zone out. He didn't know what he was doing back here. It hurt, to see all those faces he had lost and to look out in a world filled with hope and only find opportunities for despair. He needed to train, he knew that much.

"Wotcher," a hand shook his shoulder as a voice sounded from in front of him, he looked up startled. "Err, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you or anything but you had been staring at your soup for a good fifteen minutes and we were beginning to get worried about you."

"Oh," Hardian responded, a little lost for a moment or two. The piece of bread had all but disintegrated in his hands, with bits still floating like islands in his soup. She was in the Pink Group, which was fitting for her, three others wearing pink shirts sat around. She had managed to make friends, he noted, suddenly feeling a little bit alienated and alone, but of course she made friends, she was hard to dislike. "I'm sorry, I'm Hardian" He wiped a hand on his trousers and reached around to shake her hand. She smiled at him.

"Name's Tonks. This here is Percy, Alex and Sarah," she pointed to the three other people around her, who each nodded in was shocked to see Percy weasley , he was almost looking same as when Hardian had seen him last time when Percy had returned to his family,perhaps except his glasses which were not there he remembered vividly. She looked very much the same as she did when they met for the first time just before his fifth year; she looked very much the same as she did when she died two years later too. Her hair was still short and spiky, and vividly colored the same pink as her shirt, her face was pale and heart shaped and she had a smile on her face. "First days tough, isn't it, I'm betting at least one won't come back for day two."

"Probably not," he agreed, thinking of a few people he wished were amongst that list. She then rambled off a few other questions, which he answered in one or two word sentences. An awkward silence fell when she had exhausted all the basic chit-chatty subjects.

"I like your hair," she bubbled nervously.

Hardian began to move his hand up to flatten his fringe over his forehead before he remembered that he no longer had a fringe. He grazed his fingers over the spikes instead. "Yeah, I think Moody likes it too." Tonks cracked a smile at that.

"Thank Merlin; I was beginning to think you didn't have a personality." The bell ending lunch was called shortly after and the teams went back to their leaders for more training.

* * *

By the time he had got back to his manor outside London Hardian was about ready to pass he adjusted the taps in the bathroom and leaned his forehead against the tiled wall as he stood under the spray. He needed to start planning, figuring out the key events that could undue Voldemort. First off though, he needed called Lan his hose elf gave him his money pouch and told him to buy all the necessary groceries as he was going to stay here from now house elf happily obliged nodding his hed gleefully for getting his first job from master.

When Lan returned with all ingredients the house elf started preparing dinner Hardian also started helping tried to oppose but was quited with Hardians look.

They were preparing pasta with a meat sauce. Hardian pulled out necessary ingredients for making pasta with a meat sauce. He began to hum softly as he prepared the meal and then, with a conspiratorial look around to make sure no Human was around—of course no one was—broke out into full fledged song. His untrained voice faltered a bit but gained strength as it carried its way through certain pop songs he had heard over the years. He didn't have the memory needed to make up his own songs and tunes, but the ones he had heard he remembered well enough, and he repeated them like a mockingbird. He thought about what he knew of his future and his past and decided that the best thing he could do was to take it all one day at a time.

* * *

**Thanks for all reviews.**

**Next Chapter will be more then 6k words I promise and there will be a little bit ROMANCE in next Chapter **

**Keep reading to Find out :P**

**I will try my best to update as fast as I can but my updating speed may vary .**

**But I will keep updating :P**

**Don't forget to review  
**


	6. More training And Making Friend

**IMPOTANT NOTE**: _From now on_ **I will be calling 18yrs old harry HARDIAN and 14yr old Harry HARRY **

**Disclaimer**: _This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author_

**Authors' Note**: _this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me and my grammar and vocab (_

_As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year_

**Changes are as follows**:

_Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy_

_Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency_

_The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him_

_In this story she does' nt lie n tells the truth to voldemort_

_Thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited, read or reviewed this story_

* * *

**More Training And Making Friend**

* * *

Hardian wake at 9am this morning,freshed up eat breakfast which Lan has prepared for him while also Thanking Lan for preparing a good breakfast and taking care of Hedwig who had come to manor yesterday even before phoenix had grown a little overnight so she could Flame herself anywhere she readied himself apparated to the ministry.

* * *

He was left to stand around awkwardly for a few minutes as he had come early , it wasn't long before a few other trainees began to find their way into the MTR. A couple of them with green shirts on hailed Hardian by his name and he uncomfortably realized he did not know theirs. Today he would need to work on that. Two boys from the Green Group loped over. They were twins, and it was mostly that which lead Hardian to be instantly reminded of Fred and George.

"Hey mate," they said in unison.

Hardian gave them a greeting in return.

"Do you think we'll have ol' Mad-Eye again?" one of them questioned.

"Yeah, I'm hoping we get that pretty little thing over there," the other added and both nodded in the direction of a young redhead auror. She reminded Hardian of Ginny and his stomach began to churn. She'd only be Thirteen now, he reminded himself sternly.

"Moody is a good teacher though, one of the best," He responded, trying to drag his mind away from Ginny. The twins looked at him like he had just grown an extra head. To them Moody was a tyrant, plain and simple.

"You really are bonkers, aren't you?" the boy on the left asked incredulously. Hardian shot that twin a dark look which the other one picked up and began to glance around nervously. A girl caught his eye.

"Hey, Kane, I think I see that babe from the orange group we talked to yesterday," the second steered them away from the topic.

"Yeah, that is her. Let's go say 'hi.'" The two boys loped off again and Hardian was left standing on his own. He glanced around feeling like a small boy again back when Dudley wouldn't let anyone else be friends with him.. Someone else's feet found their way into his field of vision.

"Wotcher Evans." He looked up into Tonk's eyes, sapphire today.

"Wotcher Tonks." She smiled at him, and offered a hand to help him up.

"Glad you're back for the second day. Part of me was worried you wouldn't be,"-she paused and looked a little embarrassed before adding on,-"no offence." Ouch, that was a low blow to his pride. Hardian raised his eyebrow at her for this and she blushed a little deeper.

"Well, I didn't come all this way to give up now. Glad you're back as well. I need to know somebody's name around here." Tonks smiled. There were more words in that single answer than there were in the total of the responses he had given her yesterday. Maybe he wasn't a complete loss after all. That was good, because Tonks couldn't help but be drawn to him. She saw how he tried to be tough but more often than not he just looked alone, though she doubted Hardian realized this.

Tonks was about to respond but Moody's booming voice broke them all up into different teams again and he and she parted ways. Moody sent all the other colors off to their respective leaders, which Hardian noticed were the same as yesterday, and then called the remaining group, his group, up to the front. He held out the cup to them again and they all swirled away to the training grounds, Hardian ending up on the floor once more.

"Softer legs pretty boy. We can't have you down on your arse all the time. You can't start of on a portkey with your knees locked, give them some bend and put one out in front of the other so you have some balance. Fighting style," Moody instructed him, "You got that?"

"Yes sir." Hardian replied.

Moody nodded to him stiffly and then addressed the whole group, "Well it looks like you've all somehow passed day one. This is not a cause for celebration; it gets much harder after this.

He had them run some warm-up laps and then started them off on weight machines. They had touched on them briefly the day before but now they really got into them. Most of the muggle-borns knew how to work them, or could figure them out, as they were based off of muggle equipment, but Moody had to show a few others- the two annoying, girl-crazy twins (Kane and Patrick) included- how to do it. He gave them each a checklist for the machines and a pencil for them to write down how many reps and how much weight themselves, and then gave them an hour and a half to work on it. Once the twins got a hang of it they instantly began racing and competing for the best scores.

In the next event everyone got the opportunity to compete against each other. It was an obstacle course, with walls to climb over, ropes and rungs to swing across, nets to crawl under, swampy ponds to swim across and second year trainees shooting random spell fire.

Moody grinned wolfishly and ordered them to hand their wands over. Moody nodded to the two girls and the sandy haired boy (Sam) who pulled wands from holsters that were obviously taken care of with a meticulous eye. The twins were yelled at for leaving their wands in their back pockets, "Better men than you idiots have lost their buttocks for leaving their wands in their back pockets. Basic wand safety, nobody pays any mind to it anymore. Get a holster for that thing!" Four others also had holsters but needed to give their wands a cleaning every once in a while, "There will be times when these wands will stand between you and death, take care of it and it will take care of you."

Hardian called his wand, from a summoning wand holster (one that allows the owner to call his or her wand to his or her hand without needed to pull it out).

Alastor raised an eyebrow at this and commented, "Good to see you're prepared today, pretty boy," which Hardian decided to take as a compliment, even though he disliked being referred to as 'boy.'

Moody then broke them up into five pairs, both the girls were with the boys, the twins were separated as well and Hardian was last with Sam. All but one of the team made failed to make it past the quarter Hardian; one of the girls, black skinned and black haired with light eyes, Bailey, made it almost half way before she was shot down by two nasty looking stunners while crawling under the net. Finally Hardian and Sam were up.

"Ready pretty boy? On your Hardian, get set, GO!" Moody started them off with a loud bang from his wand. Both started off at a run, where Hardian gained an early lead and started to scale the rock wall. The stunners hadn't started yet, that would happen after he jumped down on the other side. Sam caught up with him on the wall, having more upper body strength than his competitor and managed to jump down before him. He's paying more attention to beating me than to the stunners, and he got lucky too, most of the other trainees got hit jumping over this ledge,Hardian thought, seeing as no one's managed to complete this thing I don't have to beat him to the finish line, stunners will take care of that, I just need to survive to get there myself.

He peaked over the edge of the wall and found that most stunners were focused on Sam; he faked to the left side of the wall and then jumped down on the right. Climbing the ladder he stayed to the edge so the bar of the ladder protected him from most of the spell fire. Then, rather than swinging across below he jumped on top and made a mad dash for the other end using the ladder rungs to step on. He passed Sam below him as he went, who was using a very effective swinging motion to avoid the stunners. Angry, Sam reached up and pulled at his ankle causing Hardian to loose his balance, his chin hit the edge of the ladder with a dull clunk and then he fell off to the side into the mud below. He stayed there for a moment, his heart was pounding in his ears, his head was spinning, and a desperate ache in his chest told him he was winded. Stupid. A voice called out to the right, it was the Junior Aurors talking, "one down, one to go —that one didn't last long—man what a hit—he'll feel that tomorrow". Hardian let them think he was down for a couple of minutes, letting Sam take the lead and letting his body calm itself. Then he slowly flipped over, keeping one ear on the Juniors Aurors conversations to see if they noticed him moving. They hadn't. He began to army crawl out, favoring his left arm.

Once he was out of the pit he glanced to his right. Two of the Junior Auror were taking turns firing at Sam trying to direct him into a corner— toying with him. The other three were behind them egging them on, all of them were faced away form him. Their instructor was the only one sweeping the field with his eyes, they met Hardian's green ones and widened in surprise— he had already started to scale the rope ladder to the top of the magically swinging ropes. Hardian braced himself, readying for the instructor to shout out and the barrage of spells to start again but the instructor just winked; the message was clear— it was the Junior Auror's job to watch out for the trainees, not his.

He was across the ropes by the time they had finished with Sam. They spent a few minutes congratulating each other before one of them noticed him, running by Sam in the sand pit and diving under the crawling net. Quickly propelling himself by pushing with his legs and pulling with his arms he made it halfway before the stunners started flying again. He rolled back and forth to help avoid the spells as he made his way out into the open and dove into the water. Swimming to the bottom kept him safe from the rest of the spells, which either fizzled out once it hit the water or slowed down so that he could easily dodge them. He looked up to see where most of the spells were hitting above him on the opposite end of the pool. Picking a relatively quiet spot, he went up for air quickly before dipping back. Then the waiting game began again. His ears had began to hurt and his heart was beating loudly somewhere in his forehead. There was a pattern to their spells, he realized. Counting off he was able to launch himself out of the water while missing the incoming spells. He took off at a run, going in a wild, zigzagging pattern and made it to the other end, where the adrenaline began to wear off letting the pain set in.

Moody had him sit down and went through the course reviving the others in his group. Once they were all gathered he pointed out each and everyone's mistake and told them how they should have done it, this included Hardian who was repeatedly told just how damn lucky he was and how this wouldn't have happened in real life. Personally, Hardian didn't think he would have to worry about scaling an obstacle course without a wand and with death eaters popping rounds off from the sidelines in 'real life,' so he didn't feel too concerned. His face must have been getting progressively closer in color of his shirt because Moody then ordered one of the Junior Auror to take him back to the infirmary for a patch up. As he was leaving, Hardian noticed that Moody had started in on Sam for trying to sabotage a fellow trainee, saying that, even though they were to compete with each other, they weren't enemies trying to kill each other; plenty of others trying to do that

* * *

.

The matron bustled about him in the infirmary, muttering to herself, "Concussion, nasty one too. And oh my look at those bruises on the shoulder and lower back. What they do to these trainees, I swear, it ought to be illegal." It was too white in here, always was in hospitals. It was making him dizzy and making the shapes fall in and out of focus. Two potions were thrust under his nose and Hardian obediently downed them. They were as thick as jell-o, but with more chunks and a taste like the smell of old shoes. He made a face.

There was a groan from off to his left as the doorway opened; he went to grab his wand only to realize that Moody still had it. He suddenly felt almost naked and defenseless. Luckily it was only another injured trainee. "Hey Tonks," Hardian said with a small wave, she grimaced at him. Another recruit was supporting her as she was limping and one arm was bent at a funny angle.

"Wotcher," she said weakly.

"Mercy! What the hell have they done to you, child? I'm going to murder whichever officer allowed this. Bumbling idiots, the lot of them, think more with their balls than with their brains," She bustled over and began diagnostic charms then gathered some potions and began healing her, kicking the other trainee out in the process. After she was healed the matron gave them explicit orders not to leave this room with out her say so, or Merlin help them, they were going to get it. Then she went into an adjoining room to write up incident reports.

Hardian sighed and laid back suddenly feeling old and tired. He glanced over at Tonks, she had pulled her knees up to her chest, dipped her head to her knees and had let her hair turn a mousey brown. "Hey, you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I'm such a bloody clutz. It's only the second day, and I'll probably be booted out because I can't stay on my own two feet. Bloody Hell, I was a fool for thinking I could manage this," she mumbled darkly and Hardian realized with a growing fear that she was beginning to cry. Oh Shit.

Hardian pealed himself off his bed and instantly began to miss its comfort, but he didn't turn back, instead he went over to the edge of Tonks' bed and sat down next to her. Unsure of what he was supposed to do he racked his brain for memories and fell upon one where Fred comforted Angelica, for a reason he could no longer remember.

Hey, look at me, I've got a very important question for you," Tonks looked into his eyes; hers had turned a dull grayish color, "If you were a pirate, would you put your parrot on this shoulder—"he put his hand that was closest to her on her shoulder that was closest to him—"or this shoulder," his hand found its way to the opposite shoulder, leading his arm around her back and then pulled her close in a one-armed hug. She gave a watery laugh and bent her forehead to his shoulder. Blushing, Hardian looked away, calm down, Ginny would be Ok with this, she always liked Tonks, and she'd want you to comfort her.

"And when I first met you I thought you didn't have a personality, and here you are, not 24 hours later, putting the lamest moves on me," she rubbed her sleeve across her nose and Hardian realized with no little amount of relief that she had stopped crying. "Do you suppose they'll kick me out?"

"You? No, I'll be that you make it all the way until you're ranked as a full auror, even if you're a clutz."

"And what makes you think that you know me well enough to make that assertion, Mr. Evans? I could be god awful for all you know."

"Trust me," he looked into her eyes, "I know." They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes and when Hardian looked down again she was asleep, probably tanked up on all sorts of potions. He eased her back into her bed, pulled the blanket up around her and went to his own bed to relax.

"Evans! Evans! Wake up," cold water drenched him and Hardian woke up sputtebnu8ring. "You Ok, pretty boy?" a gruff voice asked as Alastor peered at him from above. He sat up, cold and breathing heavy. The air rushed had some how slept or Fainted in his bed and was not getting up easily,that is why they poured watered on him.

"I'm fine," he replied, and then leaned over to vomit.

"You look like hell. Here, I brought you your wands back, I've no idea what was going through your head when you left them with me. And I brought you out some lunch. You should eat something when your stomach calms down."

Hardian realized that Tonks and the healer were starring at him as well and he self consciously went to pat his hair down over his forehead before he realized, once more that he didn't have a fringe. Stopping his hand halfway he called his wand to his hand and cast a drying and warming charm on him.

Moody gave him a once over, the boy was still shivering, "Look, eat your lunch and when the healer gives you the Ok go home and relax, you need it. I'll see you tomorrow, on time preferably. Until then, I have nine other bumbling idiots to take care of," and he left with a nod in the direction of Tonks and the healer.

* * *

A week has passed since his auror program had ended they have been told they would get a letter for their next week or 10 days this letter would tell them that either they would be promoted to full junior Auror or that they need more training before getting promoted.

He had not socialized with any of these fellow trainees this week in sense totally avoided had not een responded to the letters which Tonks had send him.

Merlin, who thought going back into the past would be so dull. I need friends or a project or something for the weekends. It seemed unlikely that he was going to make too many friends at this point.

After some time of pondering and getting bored he thought he should go to muggle London at least to kill time.

Hardian got dressed, taking as much time with it as he could, which still wasn't much.

He said his byes to Lan and hedwig who was growing rapidly and was being a little angry for being ignored.

He decided to walk there rather than magicking his way into some alley.

He let himself get lost in the bustle of Muggle London, watching as others hustled too and fro, trying to escape the rain as much as possible. Hardian liked the rain, it was cleansing, it was one thing he had missed a lot in his old reality; when all the magical frightening began to affect the weather there were only droughts or terrible thunderstorms that cackled with supernatural lightening that scorched and broke the light rain was different though, Hardian even liked the way his converses sloshed and squeaked from the puddles.

On streets he let himself fall back into the throng of people bustling through the streets. They're all so much like ants, most of them doing the same damn thing every day and following whoever they perceive as in charge without their adding their own personal thoughts into the matter. Hardian stopped paying attention to where he was going and just kept thinking; he wondered what it would be like to have lived a life where he fell outside of the affects of the war and found that he couldn't quite imagine it.

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks had spent the morning out with three of her mates celebrating making it through her first week of training, which, all her friends had agreed in a joking manner was something of a miracle. They had gotten up early, gone to a local field and had played a pickup game of quidditch with some local boys, three vs. three with two chasers and a beater each. They had reached a score of 200 a little bit shy of noon, which they had all agreed on from the start would Hardian the winning team, and had left in celebratory glee akin to that felt by professional players after their first win. Now, soaked, filthy and starving to boot they were ready to either pick a muggle place for some fish and chips or head back to their own places and meet up after a shower and a nap.

Laughing, one of her mates, Alex, said something to her about her hair and she looked into a dark window as she passed to check out her reflection. Her originally purple and spiky hair had dulled under the splatter of dirt, which had happened when she dove from her low flying broom to the ground to avoid a bludger, and was now lankily dripping down in a very wet-dog fashion, just as Alex had pointed out to her. Keeping with the joke she shook her head vigorously, in an excited-puppy way, giving all of her friends a splattering of mud and gunk. The she looked around conspiratorially, to make sure no one was looking, and scrunched up her face to turn her hair her tradeHardian bubblegum pink, which stood out a bit better form the lingering mud, and whipped a hand through it to spike it back up in an appropriate manner.

They joked around a bit more until Tonks finally pulled herself away saying, "I think I need a steamy shower and a warm meal, I'll catch up with you lot latter." They all waved goodbye to her as she turned around and tumbled away. The further she got away from her companions the more time she had to think and the more she began to realize she was wet, bruised and beginning to feel a little bit miserable. She quickly pulled her sweater around her a bit more securely and hurried on, looking up only briefly to make sure she was going the right way—Muggle London could be so confusing.

During one of those glances up to check a sign post she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly whipped around to check if her eyes were playing tricks on her, somehow avoiding being tripped up by suddenly changing the flow of human traffic caused by her sudden stop. There he was, going down some side street with a dazed look on his face: Hardian. Making a snap decision, she began to chase him down the alley.

So lost in his thoughts, Hardian hadn't realized he had started to cry. He noticed this however when he was brought crashing back to Earth with someone shouting a name that he had just begun to associate as his own. "HARDIAN, hey slow down!"

Hardian wiped an arm across his face . A shock of bright pink hair was bobbing in and out of traffic in his general direction. He was about to turn away and find a way to disappear down a side alley when Tonks tripped over the edge of a trash can and was sent sprawling down the street with a sickening crunch. Hardian paused to see if she'd get up and then hurried over to her, squeezing his way in between a gathering crowd of muggles whispering and wondering if she was badly hurt.

"Tonks, you alright?" Hardian asked.

There was a deep moan and then, "Bullocks, of course I'm not bloody alright. Can't go ten meters without falling flat on my face," She pushed herself up into sitting position and looked around darkly. Puddle water was dripping down her face and a potentially ruined Weird Sister's t-shirt, which was looking more like a rag than anything else. There was a gash down her forehead, which looked eerily like a lightening bolt, that was dripping blood down the left side of her face.

Hardian hissed in sympathy, "That looks nasty," he calmly said, pointing a finger at it. She brought her hand up to it and winced as if expecting a blow when her fingers met the cut, "Well don't touch it, we're going to need to go get that cleaned and fixed up."

Standing up, he offered both his arms to the girl on the ground with the intent to help her up and keep her on both her feet. She knocked his hands aside and, wobbly, stood on her own.

"I don't need you're bloody help, Evans, what I need is an explanation for why you've been ignoring me these past few days. You've been acting like a complete wanker!" raved Tonks loudly, attracting more people to what had been a dissipating crowd around them. Hardian noticed the people forming a circle with growing unease, he felt like a side show, something he had hoped to avoid this time around, and their whispering and disapproving looks were making him begin to sweat. One voice, from a girl directly behind him, speculated that Tonks was pregnant and he was trying to wiggle out of the responsibility; another that sounded suspiciously like his uncle muttered darkly about how people like them shouldn't be let out of hospitals and prisons. Instincts from the war that had been burned into him like a brand began to peep up, telling him that he was surrounded if someone decided to attack; it made his palms itch. He wanted to get out of there.

"Look, we can talk about this later but right now I think we should calm down, get you someplace dry so we can look at your forehead," he tried to appease her, even if he had no intention of doing too much talking.

"Oh right, Pretty Boy, and then I'm going to turn around and you'll have disappeared again and won't say a damn word to me, we can talk right here." A finger was jammed into the direction of the ground for emphasis and her foot stomped up a wave of puddle water as well.

Hardian had let Moody call him Pretty Boy because he was his superior and would think him a whiner if he told him not to, and wouldn't change his ways because of it either. Tonks was not his superior and he did not like being called Pretty Boy. "Don't call me that, Tonks," his temper was beginning to flare, and it showed in his body language. He had taken a step towards Tonks with his left leg, pulling his feet apart into a more balanced stance and had risen on finger towards her in a warning fashion.

"Don't treat me like a petulant child, Pretty Boy. I don't deserve this and I don't deserve the silent treatment I've been getting. I'm not letting you turn yourself into an introverted arse."shouted Tonks

"Look, Nymphadora—"he started but didn't get too far before he was cut off again.

"What did you just call me?" she was getting angrier.

"Your name, Nymphadora, don't you recognize it?" his voice was a sickly sweet that reminded even him of Professor Umbridge.

"You little brat!" she yelled like a child who just realized her litter brother had opened her diary, scanned the pages and uploaded them to the internet. Then she lowered her shoulder and tackled him like a rugby player, effectively throwing both of them into a dark and deep puddle. Her small fists rained down on him and he first tried to simply shield his head until he found his wind. Then he flipped both of them over and pinned those small fists above her angry head.

"That," he panted, "Was uncalled for."

Tonks paused and refused to meet his eyes for a few moments then, detecting no change, demanded, "Get off me, you big bully."

"I'm the bully? You're the one who just tackled me in the middle of a busy street!" Hardian exclaimed.

"Well, you deserved, what with ignoring me and calling me my first name and all," a blush was beginning to creep up her cheeks and she had to screw up her face to keep it down.

Shifting a bit in a way that was making it very hard for Tonks to keep her blush under control, Hardian managed to transfer the hold on both her hands to one of his, leaving one free to angle her face so that she was looking into his eyes, "I am sorry about that. I've just had so much to deal with, up here," he tapped one finger against his temple, "and I just didn't want to have to deal with any questions. So I shut you out, which wasn't fair or right but I'm not going to sit here, on top of you, and deny that. So, can you forgive me?"

The girl pretended to think about it for a bit, "I suppose I can, so long as you're not planning on doing it any time soon. Now get off me." Hardian laughed at this and got off before pulling her up with him. She stumbled a bit and fell into him; wrapping her arms around him and slyly pulling his wand form the holster on his left arm when he reached out to steady her before darting away again.

"Didn't think I'd let you off that easy, did you Mr. Evans? Catch me if you can!" and with that exclamation she ran off into the crowd, darting around like a scared rabbit. The crowed scattered as he growled out and began to chase after her. After winding through half a dozen streets and back alleys, Hardian found himself chasing her up no less than seven flights of stairs to the entrance to an apartment that he just missed catching her at. Damn she's fast. Instead he met only a closed door, which he pounded on with one fist while going through all the spells he knew that would deal with locked doors; more than a dozen beyond the simple alohomora.

"Just a moment," the sing-song tone of Tonks voice flitting into the hallway from inside the apartment only infuriated him more; it sounded like she was singing a song to lull a small child to sleep. Hardian slammed on the door even harder, and when it opened suddenly he just barely avoided hammering Tonks in the head. "Ah, come in Mr. Evans, I've been expecting you." He walked in cautiously and sat in the offered seat only after tapping it cautiously with one finger to see if it had any jinks. He kept one hand behind his back incase she was about to draw on him, and kept his stance easy in preparation for a dirty fight.

But Tonks didn't seem interested in a fight, "Look here, Mr. Evans. I am still quite angry at you so I am going to take a shower and you are going to make me a very nice lunch, because I'm hungry. If you're nice and actually acknowledge my existence maybe I'll think about giving you you're wand back. Do we have a deal," a hand was extended to him and Hardian noticed that every nail was painted a different color with a different design. He paused, wary again for an attack, "Merlin, Hardian, I'm not going to bite you!" He paused again, briefly this time, and shook it.

"What about you're forehead?" asked Hardian.

"Don't worry about it, this sort of thing happens all the time. Now chop chop, lunch better be ready by the time I'm clean and changed." replied Tonks.

Sighing, Hardian took a moment to wonder how exactly he had managed to get into this mess. He checked the cupboards and the fridge for supplies before deciding on a nice light salad, pasta with meat sauce and even garlic bread. He wanted it to be good as he was beginning to feel like he had hurt Tonks more than he had intended by ignoring her and was starting for feel a tad guilty. Donning an apron that looked like it had survived more fires than meals, Hardian began to make lunch.

In the other room, a newly cleaned Tonks was picking out clothes and trying to decide what color to make her hair for lunch. A faded pair of blue jeans would look nice, especially paired with her fitted t-shirt that was fairly new. It was black with a bright blue sparrow flying towards a star. Then she gave her hair gentle corkscrew-curves that went to her chin and colored them black with bright blue highlights, to go with her shirt. Soft smells were beginning to waft in from the crack under her door in an enticing manner. As a last minute decision, before she left her room, she sprayed a puff of her favorite perfume on her chest.

Tonks followed her nose out into the kitchen where Hardian was humming a light tune that sounded something like some sort of rock. She paused at the doorway and just took the look of him in. There was a relaxed feeling there that she had never seen on him before; he looked his age, that of a teenager barely at the brink of adulthood. He gave whatever was cooking on the stove a stir and a shake and began to sing full out, bopping his head along with it; jamming out in the way that you only do alone in your room with no one bearing witness.

Tonks bit back a laugh as Hardian picked up his spoon and began using it as a microphone. The sun filtered in from a window behind him and it gave him a distinct super star impression, even in his practically ruined clothes with the beat up apron.

The oven took this moment to give a gentle bing, alerting the cook that the garlic bread and causing Tonks to give a small yelp of surprise and jump back, knocking a chair down which hit the ground with a drum-like crash. Hardian wheeled around in surprise and gave her a look that screamed deer-caught-in-the-headlights-and-you're-not-slowing-down. A couple tense minutes passed where the only sound was the alarm beeping every few seconds like a child throwing a temper tantrum after not getting what he wanted. "I thought you were taking a shower?" Hardian stuttered out, a deep blush rising in his cheeks.

"Iwas in the shower. Now I'm out. Don't stop on my accord, you have a nice voice," she urged, wanting him to finish the song, but Hardian just ducked his head down as if she had been scolding him and turned away from him to finish up his meal. Tonks sighed, put the chair upright and began to set the table.

After the lunch he went to his manor relaxed on his chair and started Pondering on the things he did today.

He sighed and thought "What a day".Indeed

* * *

**Thank you for the suggestion _el3302_ i will keep it in mind about the capital letters and abbreviation.**

******If there's anything anybody can suggest I'd be happy to hear.**

**Please review with you are kind suggestion :P**


	7. Chapter 7: Moony,Prongs and Padfoot

_**IMPOTANT NOTE: **From now on **I will be calling 18yrs old harry HARDIAN and 14yr old Harry HARRY **_

_**Disclaimer**: This story is a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made by the author_

_**Authors' Note**: this is my first fanfic that is why please be lenient on me and my grammar and vocab (_

_As for the story this story changes a bit after harry's fifth year_

_**Changes are as follows:**_

_Dumbledore,Lupin and mad eye trains harry after he told him about prophecy_

_Harry's is a superb duelist maybe as good as mad eye or dumbledore , he is also a superb occlums and good at legilimency_

_The rest of story is same as cannon till the chapter in which narcissa lies for him_

_In this story she does' nt lie n tells the truth to voldemort_

**_Thank you to everyone who has either followed, favorited, read or reviewed this story_**

**_Here the next chap..._**

* * *

**Moony,Prongs and Padfoot**

* * *

After his day in Tonks house yesterday Hardian was relaxing in his manor humming slowly to a official owl came with a letter tied to its took the letter from the owls leg and the owl flew away.

The letter had ministry's seal on Hardian opened it a badge fell out it read

Junior Auror

Hardian Evans

Surprised Hardian read a letter with it.

To,

Mr. Hardian Evans,

You have been appointed as a Junior Auror to the ministry due to your successfully passing training conducted under instructor Alastor your are requested to join your post from tomorrow you will receive further instruction there.

Amelia Bones,

Head of Law enforcement.

Hardian was couldn't believe he was Junior Auror .He had always wanted to become a Auror .His dream had atlast a grin Hardian went to kitchen and ordered Lan to make a delicious dinner.

He thought of his friends what would have been would have thumped on his bach would have said "_Congratulation mate you deserve_ _it_ " while ,Mrs Weasley and Ginny would have squealed and hugged twins would have made some weird song about he would just have smiled and congratulated smile dimmed a little as he thought they dint knew him this he started thinking who would be happy for him Tonks name came to his mind but he was not able to formulate her thought he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

A day after he had received the letter from Ministry he was standing in a room where all new Junior Auror where 12 Trainee Auror were selected for Junior Auror post and only 10 had arrived Harry dint new any other Auror name he just hoped Tonks would be selected.

After a few seconds the door of the room opened and to his delight Tonks entered followed by none other than Percy Weasley.

Tonks spotted Hardian and started coming towards him followed by Percy.

"Hey Hardian congratulation on getting selected I knew you would get in" said Tonks.

"Same to you Tonks" replied Hardian

A cough made Tonks also introduce Percy to him as well explaining that he was in the same year with her at Hogwarts.

Congratulations were exchanged and soon Hardian was first name basis with Percy.

Hardian liked this Percy he was not the arrogant and bias or bias Percy like in his old Percy was totally different he was Hardian thought a mixture between Bill and the Twins.

"So Hardian I have not seen you at Hogwarts did you went to some different school" asked Percy with a curious was also listening to their conversation.

He told them about his alternate story about his parents and guardian .

Before they could say anything the door of the room was opened and Kingsley walked in.

"I am going to divide you all you all into group of 3 people with 1 team leader and are going to give you all some direction room were you will find your new heads/squad leaders " boomed Kingsley while calling out names of the people in group and their leader.

Atlast his name came "Hardian Evans you will be Team leader of team which would consists of Nymphadora Tonks and Percy Weasley" boomed Kingsley.

He got a "Congratulation Hardian" from Tonks and "Congo mate hope you make a good leader" from still in daze accepted them.

* * *

They went to their squad leader's room and knocked and were told to after seeing who were in there Hardian thought that he had hidden his shock very well considering he was seeing James Potter,Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing there.

"Welcome welcome newbies" barked out Sirius coming forward to greet them.

"Ignore him" said Remus rolling his eyes at Sirius"Hello I am Remus Lupin,this dog here is Sirius Black and beside him is James Potter, I suppose Percy and Tonks already and you must be Hardian Evans their team leader." Remus said extending his hand.

He took Remus hand and shook and Sirius also did the same. "You can call us by our first names no need for sir and all"James added and rRemus and Sirius nodded in agreement.

Remus continued "You three will be working under us means we will give you missions or you will go with missions with us and such".

Sirius came forward and said " Now as the formalities are over lets get to Evans now as we already know Weasley and Tonks so Evans say something about Your self".

Hardian was stumped for a moment then he replied awkwardly " Aah well most of the things about me is written in the Ministry files well apart from that I like quidditch, I sometimes like cooking also as i live alone with my house elf and i live alone at my house near London". Hardian finished lamely.

"Well when are you going to invite us to your house as we are part of the same team we should atleast know where you are living" said Sirius in a teasing manner.

Hardian dint know what to do he looked at other faces Remus was giving a disapproving look to Sirius which was ignored by the later,Tonks was looking eager and Percy and James were just knew he wont be getting any help from them and he thought he would also get a chance to know his father better so he replied "Sure how about tonight dinner at my house with you all"..

He got an "u dont have to do this " from Remus and "are you sure" from James .

"Yes I m sure so I you all will to dinner right " he questioned he got nods of agreement from all 5 of them.

"Well considering your work as this is your first day you can have it free do what you want but from tomorrow you have to start your work " Remus said.

"Well as we are free lets talk something interesting, do you like pranks?" Sirius asked suddenly.

And from there the ice was broken and they started discussing some or other pranks or some other random was Happy that he had met his father for the first time and also that Remus and Sirius alive and also learned that Sirius and Remus were also unmarried that James was married has 2 Children the end of the day they said their goodbyes and promised to meet at the address which Hardian had given them.

Hardian apparated to his home from the ministry, freshen up and ordered Lan to prepare something special for dinner for 6 about 1 hour he went out of his manor to greet his guests.

Hardian waited for a few minutes outside to greet his soon arrived outside his manor.

"Ah here you are Hardian" said James and he and the other came towards Hardian.

"Umm hello James,Remus,Sirius,Percy,tonks I know this unusual but I have some aah strong wards around my house I have to key you all in" Hardian replied nervously.

Remus and Percy raised a eyebrow at this Hardian blushed .And Remus said "Go on". He added them all to his wards around his the work was done he invited all in .

While walking he started talking about the wards and rune stone with Percy and Remus they were really impressed by his knowledge of wards.

"Its good to have such knowledge you seem to know more about wards then me,Sirius or good it may be useful to you in future" Remus had commented.

They reached the main door of his mansion.

"Wow Hardian your mansion is huge" said Tonks looking at his house in awe.

"Its not much" replied Hardian blushing

"Ya its beautiful" commented all of them and entered the mansion.

* * *

They all had dinner (muggle pizza's and burgers) in Hardian's also chatted with Remus about different wards and the werewolf even praised Hardian for his knowledge.

After some time James,Sirius and Remus said their good byes and thank you's and departed for their home.

"Soo lets have some real party for getting our jobs only us youngsters" said Tonks out of the blue.

"What" blurted both Percy and Hardian in unison.

Tonks rolled his eyes and replied "You know lets have a party some drinks like firewiskhey and all and some music".Hardian sighed seeing the look on Tonks face he knew there was not an option of rejecting.

* * *

So here they were in an famous muggle tonks had suggested of partying she had also given the idea of going to this and Percy had agreed to it(Hardian after lot of pressurization by Tonks).they went there danced had drinks and in case of Tonks too many now they were ready to head home.

Percy had left a little while ago asking if Hardian would be fine in taking Tonks home as she was too drunk to go alone and telling that he still lived with his mother and that she would eat his head if he dint return had told him that he would take her home.

He had apparated Tonks to her had clinged to had some how managed to tuck her in bed and with difficulty freed himself from her was still was not able to understand much he just caught words such as "Hardian","Dummy","like".

He watched her for some time and after confirming that she was asleep he went to his home to sleep.

Next day Hardian got got ready(ate breakfast,had bath etc) and went to went to his heads office only to see Remus behind the desk reading the Daily greeted him.

After some time Tonks and Percy entered the room and greeted each other.

Remus told them that James and Sirius had taken half day as they had to take James kids to get their supplies at that time two paper aero planes came and landed in front of picked them an read.

After reading them Remus smiled at tree of them and said "Looks like you three got your first Auror assignment".

* * *

** Wel how was it...**

**Next chapter will mostly have some action(duels,fighting etc) as someone wanted..**

**I hope my grammar is not very bad :p...**

**And off course drop a review before going but please keep criticism minimum and suggestions are always welcomed...**

**Review... :) **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**1)Please dont insult me or my stories if you dont like my story so much then dont read it...**

**2)And please can anybody be my BETA READER to correct my mistakes or at least suggest someone to be one please pm me... **

**Lord worth...**


	9. Authors Note 2

**Author Note 2**

I am discontinuing this story cause i dont have much time to write ir

**This story is up for adoption pm me for adopting...**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE : RELATED TO ADOPTION

THIS STORY IS ADOPTED BY tonkslover94...


End file.
